Aztecs Mob
The Aztecs was formed in early 2007 by a small Whiskers splinter group. Some of the members rejoined the Whiskers within a month, leaving only eight meerkats led by the oldest female Monkulus. For six months the group was lead by dominant female, the youngest member was the only male in the group. Change soon came when a Young Ones male named Homestar Runner joined the group for a month and took male dominance. However, he was ousted by roving coalition led by Zaphod called the Incas. Zaphod quickly took dominance of the group. So far only Monkulus has been able to breed successfully. Her two nieces or and daughters haven't been able to produce a successful litter, usually losing their pups to infanticide or aborting. In early 2011, Zaphod passed away and Monkulus' son Moliere took over as the natal-dominant male. In late 2012 after a splinter group rejoined with Sequoia males, Monkulus was overthrown by her duaghter Kathleen. Sequoia male Candy Flip became the new dominant male however he and most of the Aztecs left in a splinter to form the Mayans. The Aztecs' numbers rapidly dwindled down to only the former dominant female Kathleen after the natal-males had disappeared while roving. In February 2013 she was finally able to join Mayans bring an end to the Aztecs Mob. Dominant Pair For the first few months there was no dominant pair. Then finally the oldest of the female, Monkulus, took over as the dominant female. For six months the group was only led by a dominant female. Then a Young Ones male named Homestar Runner joined the group and he quickly took dominance but only for a month. His reign came to a quick end when a group of Whisker males joined the Aztces and ousted Homestar Runner. Zaphod took over as the dominant male and stayed there until his death in 2011. Moliere took over as the natal-dominate male. After a group split rejoined the Aztecs in late 2012, Kathleen overthrew her mother taking dominance. A group of Sequoia males had joined the group while the males were away roving, Candy Flip taking dominance by the end of the month. However he left with most of the meerkats in the splint that gave rise to the Mayans leaving the mob with out a dominant male. All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Aztecs Monkulus (VWF063) Flo (VWF090) Billy (VWF093) Bananas (VWF097) Busta (VWM111) Miss Lilly The Pink (VWF106) Squig (VWF118) Chiriqui (VWF119) Rufus (VWM120) Etosha (VWM121) Murray (VWM122) Burdock (VWF115) Homestar Runner (VYM130) Zaphod (VVM032) Logan (VWM073) Ningaloo (VWM084) Alonzo Mourning (VWM100) Orinoco (VWM101) Marmite (VAZM001) Tofu (VAZF002) Abaca (VAZF003) Piglet (VAZM004) Dali (VAZM005) Darwin (VAZM006) Mimi (VAZF007) Moliere(VAZM008) Lola (VAZF009) Chaka (VAZM010) Proteus(VAZF011) VAZP012 Che Che (VAZM013) Ellie-Jade (VAZM014) Snowflake (VAZF015) Toblerone (VAZF016) Tabie (VAZM017) Kathleen (VAZF018) Cameron (VAZM019) Molly (VAZF020) Gerald Durrell (VAZM021) Mr. Cat (VAZM022) Mr. Ellie (VAZM023) General Big Daddy (VAZM024) Navi (VAZM025) Jam (VAZM026) Zelda (VAZF027) Turkey (VAZF028) Scrooge (VAZF029) Santa (VAZF030) Rednose (VAZM031) Aurora (VAZM032) Scratte (VAZF033) Bachi (VAZM034) Trinity (VAZM035) Cinnamon (VAZF036) VAZP037 VAZP038 VAZP039 Chedder (VAZF040) Wendsleydale (VAZP041) Babybelle (VAZP042) Stilton (VAZF043) Captain Danger Awesome (VAZM044) VAZP045 VAZP046 VAZP047 VAZP048 Wensleydale II (VAZF049) Ole (VAZM050) Lasse (VAZM051) Inga (VAZF052) Bosse (VAZM053) Last Known Members At The Aztecs The Aztecs Last Known Members between December 2012- February 2013. Kathleen (VAZF018) Dominant Female Che Che (VAZM013) Tabie (VAZM017) Jam (VAZM026) Bosse (VAZM053) Rivals The first rival mob for the Aztecs were the Whiskers. However, their territory changed and they stopped having encounters with them. Their new enemies were the Van Helsing, the Lazuli and the Baobab and a wild group. The Sequoia and Nequoia moved in and Pandora and Mayans formed on Aztces territory becoming their new rivals. Meerkat Manor The Aztecs were also featured in Meerkat Manor in the late in season three. The Aztecs was formed by an accidental split of the Whiskers at the end of the third season. At first they were said to be around fifteen members(really around ten) and were led by Maybelline(Monkulus). In real life it took Monkulus almost a month and a half to take full control over the Aztecs. All the males left along with one female, leaving only eight members; Maybelline, EJ(Flo), Angie(Billy) Bananas and four pups; Chiriqui, Murray, Squig and Etosha. They had a hard time settling into a territory but eventually drove out the Zappa(Young Ones). In season four, Wilson(Homestar Runner) joined the Aztecs briefly, but Zaphod's roving party came across the Aztecs and kicked Wilson out. Zaphod remained in the group whilst his sons moved on. Throughout the rest of the season the Aztecs struggled due to homelessness and had to compete with the Whiskers and Lazuli over territory. However, the group eventually earned a home and, before the series ended, had a successful litter of pups. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs